


Coming Home

by TheRavenWinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenWinter/pseuds/TheRavenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home from a long mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

_Damn I love that ass of his. It's perfect. Firm, round, fits my hand wonderfully, and best of all it's all mine!'_ Sasuke watched the blonde from the doorway of his apartment as the other moved around the kitchen. Almost silently he made his way into the room, his eyes never leaving the other's form even as he closed the door behind him, leaving his bag and vest near the door. Making his way further in, Sasuke walked over to the entry of the kitchen, a smirk forming as he waited for his lover to notice his presence...

Naruto hummed as he stirred the batter, his hips swaying to the beat in his head. Looking out the window, his thought began to wander, ' _How much longer till you come home Teme. Its been more than two months already...'_

Sighing, Naruto turned around and promptly dropped the bowl in his hand, "Sasuke, your home!" A huge, bright smile broke out on his face as he ran towards the other, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulling his close. Naruto felt strong arms wrap around his waist, bringing them closer together. Giving a sigh of contentment, Naruto nuzzled into the crook of Sasuke's neck, "I missed you, Teme."

Sasuke smiled down at the other, knowing that the other would never be able to see it, "Same here Dobe." Sasuke pulled the other off of him, giving the other a soft kiss before pulling away, a teasing look entering his eyes as he spoke, "Are you sure I can't just scare that old bat even a little bit? That was too damn long without you, and every mission seems longer than the last...I almost killed one member of the team...twice. That woman better be glad Kakashi was there." Naruto laughed as he imagined the scene. Leaning forward, Naruto placed his lips next to his lover's ear, nipping at it lightly, causing Sasuke moaned from the feeling. "Why would you want to do that love?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto tight against him, grinding himself against the other. "That's a long time not to have some fun with you. One session with you and all the stress I've accumulated just seems to fade away like nothing else...Though I must admit that watching Kakashi castrate another guy was fun...I think they said something about him needing to get laid."

Naruto laughed, rubbing himself against the other "Sasuke, how about we get rid of all your pent up stress now that your home. Then, later, you can take me out to eat. Sound good?" Naruto kissed and bit his way down from Sasuke's ear, to his jaw, stopping to suck on a collar bone. Sasuke moaned, ' _Damn that feels good.'_ Sasuke tightened his grip around the other, kissing him hard before pushing the blonde out of the kitchen "It's a date."

**xXx**

Sasuke watched as Naruto made his way down the hallway to their room, watching the way Naruto's hips swayed with every step. Stopping just outside of their room, Naruto turned and leaned against the doors behind him, Sasuke just a few steps away from him. Smiling seductively, Naruto raised one hand, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal soft, toned, golden skin. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the other as inch by tantalizing inch was exposed to his hungry gaze.

Naruto stopped just before he reached the last button, letting his hand roam across his chest, careful not to let his shirt fall from his shoulders. Sasuke growled lowly at the tease, taking a step forward, one after another, until he was no more than a breath away from what he wanted. Naruto pushed the other away, turning to open the doors as he let his shirt fall away from his shoulders, "Do you want me Sasuke..."

Sasuke rushed in after the other, pulling him close so that he could feel how much he wanted him, "You know I do Dobe. Now and Forever..." Sasuke cupped the other's cheek as he pulled the other in for a soft kiss, slipping his tongue pass the other's lips as his hands traced along Naruto's chest, teasing slowly hardening nubs between his fingers.

Moaning at the feeling, Naruto pushed his hips back to rub against the other, turning around within the other's embrace to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, slowly pulling them closer to the bed. When the back of his knees hit against the side of the bed, Naruto pulled his lips free from the other, kissing Sasuke lightly one last time before climbing up onto the bed.

Sasuke reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side before joining his lover, lying down between Naruto's thighs. Leaning down, Sasuke placed his lips against Naruto's as he settled in. The slow, sensual kiss pooled heat it the pit of Naruto's core, urging him to grind up against the other. Sasuke ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip in retaliation, seeking entrance into the warm cavern.

Naruto moaned, letting Sasuke ravished his mouth as he pulled the other closer. Reluctantly the raven eventually broke the kiss, moving to place light kisses up Naruto's jaw, biting and sucking on the other's ear before traveling down the other's tan neck. Smirking to himself, Sasuke set to work marking his lover, wanting all to know who Naruto belonged to.

Unable to stop the soft sound coming from his lips, Naruto only encouraged Sasuke further. The ragged panting and soft, low moans were nothing less than music to Sasuke's gave a soft mewl as he felt Sasuke place his hands on his hips, sifting his weight so that he was kneeling. Sasuke let one hand wander down to cup Naruto's ass, molding and kneading it as he watched the play of emotions on the other's face. Naruto's mind became numb as Sasuke moved to his other hand to cup him in the front, messaging him through his pants.

Pulling his hands away, Sasuke worked on removing Naruto's pants, urging Naruto to lift his hips so that he could pull them down. Standing at the edge of the bed, Sasuke stared at his lover before him, running his gaze over the other's body as he tried to decide what he wanted to do next. A shiver ran down Naruto's body as he saw the smirk appear on his lover's lips, knowing that it could only mean pleasurable thing to come, " _Sasuke..._ "

Sasuke moved to lie on top of Naruto, resting his clothed member cradled between Naruto's tan long legs, moaning from the contact and craving more of the friction...Naruto bucked up against the rough fabric, wanting something, anything, to give him more pleasure. A deep moan was pulled from the raven as he started to grind their hips together, kissing Naruto on his lips briefly before moving on down to tease Naruto's chest, taking first one nipple between his lips and then the other until they were red and sore.

Pleased with his work, Sasuke slide his body down to bite and suck his way down to Naruto's navel and past that the land at the base of Naruto's cock. Sasuke's smirk grew as he felt the other twitch in his hand, a pearl of precum forming at his tip. Sasuke moved to lick the drop away, knowing that Naruto's gaze was on him. Looking up to meet the other's gaze, Sasuke locked his eyes with the other's as he ran his tongue along the base, sucking lightly before pulling away, teasing the other with light touches as he asked, "What do you want me to do, Naruto? Tell me what to do..."

Sasuke could see the frustration in the other's eyes as he waited for the other's reply, his nails running across the sensitive skin as he blew softly against the tip. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to pull himself together, his body slowly becoming undone as Sasuke teased him, "Sasuke, please...please...suck me...fuck me...For fuck's sake, just take me! _Sasuke I want you~_ " Naruto moaned out the last part, his hips bucking for more, needing more than what Sasuke was giving him.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Naruto nearly screamed as Sasuke lowered his head, taking as much as he could in one go. The heat was almost searing to him, his hips buck slightly as the wet heat surrounded him. Sasuke swallowed around the head as it reached the back of his throat before pulling off almost all the way until nothing but the tip remain within. Sucking lightly, Sasuke ran his tongue across the top before teasing the ridge with his teeth.

Naruto's mind blanked as Sasuke took him deeper again, his tongue teasing the underside of his dick as his teeth scrapped his skin with every up stroke, just the way that Naruto liked it, "Sasuke... _Sasuke~_ I'm close." Sasuke gave one last, hard suck before pulling away, wrapping his fingers around the base to stop Naruto from cumming to soon. Pulling himself up, Sasuke leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Not yet...I want to be inside of you as you cum...I want to feel it from the inside out as you fall apart." Leaning to the side, Sasuke reached into the bedside drawer and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out, Sasuke looked over to the other and asked, "Are you ready, Naruto?"

Nodding, Naruto pulled his legs further apart to give Sasuke more room to work in as Sasuke covered his fingers with the gel. Making himself comfortable, Sasuke inserted the first finger, moving it in and out a few times before adding the second. Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to get used to the feeling, focusing on staying relaxed as Sasuke began to scissor his fingers to help stretch him.

Brushing against Naruto's prostrate, Sasuke soon had Naruto ridding his fingers, hoping that Sasuke would hit that spot again. Wanting to tease the other more, Sasuke wrapped his lips back around the other's dick as he added one last finger. Naruto's back arched as Sasuke hit his sweet spot hard, deep throating him at the same time before removing himself completely.

Groaning from the loss, Naruto opened his eyes that had fallen close to see what his lover was up too. His mouth watered as he watched Sasuke unbutton his pants, pulling them down just enough so that he was freed from his confines. Gripping himself, Sasuke reached for the bottle he had set aside earlier, chuckling as Naruto swatted his hands away and applied the gel himself.

Sasuke's head fell back as Naruto ran his hands over his length, his hips thrusting forward within the other's grip. Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away, forcing the other to turn over with his ass in the air. Lining himself up, Sasuke slowly thrust the head of his cock in, one hand gripping Naruto's hip to help keep them stead as he worked his way deeper with short, shallow thrust.

' _Fuck was the Dobe always so tight.'_ Sasuke was about halfway in when he leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Naruto, baby, you need to relax some...We've done this enough for you to know that." Naruto just gave a pained groan as he tried to get used to the bigger object currently jammed up inside of him, " _Sasuke...Please..._ "

Reaching down past Naruto's cock, Sasuke rubbed gently against Naruto's perineum, causing the other to relax almost instantly, allowing Sasuke to slide in easily. Sasuke hummed softly to himself as he was completely surrounded in the other's tight heat. Waiting a moment, Sasuke withdrew until only the tip remained inside, before slamming back in, just barley brushing against Naruto's sweet spot before repeating the process over and over against.

Naruto's body shivered in pleasure, sparks running up and down his spine with every thrust that he received, moaning Sasuke's name every time his prostate was hit directly. His breath was coming in hard pants as his addled mind tried to form complete words, " _Sasuke~! More...I-I'm so...so close...Please, Sasuke!_ "

Sasuke moved his hand to wrap it around Naruto's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, sending the blonde over the edge and spilling himself all over the sheet below him. Giving a few more thrust inside of his lover, Sasuke followed the other into oblivion as he came inside the blonde, collapsing on top the other and rolling them to avoid the mess Naruto had made.

Pulling himself out, Sasuke held Naruto close, placing light kisses on Naruto neck and shoulder as they came down from their high. Feeling marginally calmer, Sasuke turned Naruto's head to kiss the other deeply before pulling away, "I love you Naruto..." Giving a content sigh, Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around the other, "I love you Sasuke...my handsome, sexy Teme." Giving Sasuke one last kiss, Naruto rolled off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, winking at the other as he said "Just give me fifteen minutes and you can take me on that date."

Sasuke smirked as his gaze followed the other, his limp dick already beginning to harden again. Licking his lips, Sasuke chased after the blonde, "Make that thirty. I think I'm going to join you...Time for round two..." Naruto laughed as Sasuke chased him into the bathroom, more than ready to show his lover just how glad he was to have him back home.


End file.
